


So Far Removed

by sinecure



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Smallville
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Magic, Multi, Porn Battle, Sex, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow doesn't usually have one night stands, or weird, magical three-ways. (written for Porn Battle XI) Prompts were 'history' and 'night'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Far Removed

**Author's Note:**

> **Character/Pairing:** Willow/Lex and a guest star  
>  **Rating:** R (adult)  
>  **Word Count:** 2,364  
>  **Genre:** Angst, smut, sex, magical three-way  
>  **Spoilers:** BtVS after season 8, SV none.  
>  **Summary:** Willow doesn't usually have one night stands, or weird, magical three-ways. (written for Porn Battle XI) Prompts were 'history' and 'night'.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Smallville or Buffy the Vampire Slayer and I make no money off of them.  
>  **A/N:** This was written for Porn Battle XI

"I never do this," Willow panted, rolling onto her back beside Lex. Her chest rose and fell as she tried to catch her breath, but it was a useless pursuit. Swiping her hand across her cheeks to loosen the hair stuck to her sweat-slicked skin, she blinked up at the ceiling. The white, painted surface stayed shrouded in shadows and it startled her. She was used to Christmas lights strung above her bed at home.

And a warm body beside hers that wasn't there anymore. Hadn't been for months.

She turned onto her side, facing Lex with a smile, pushing away the memory of warm, brown eyes, haunted with hurt. Laced with pain caused by her insecurities. They were a thousand miles away and so was Kennedy.

Lex was a beautiful man, tall and sleek and handsome in a way that didn't broadcast itself. The moment she saw him in the hotel, she felt something click. Something... familiar, dark and intense; focused. His chest rose just as much as hers as he panted heavily, but somehow in a more dignified manner than the harsh breaths she let out.

"I just wanted to get that out there." His manner, so still after sex, made her fidget. She thought she should fill the silence. Explain herself. Not to him, but to herself. Because she really didn't do this kind of thing. This was actually a first.

But that didn't mean she regretted it.

"Sleep with men?" Eyes settling on her chest, he cupped a breast with warm fingers. Fingers longer than she was used to. Softer. His touch was teasing and light, but firm. His thumb brushed her nipple, which was already hard, then pinched it. "Or sleep with someone you've only just met?" There was a fascination in him, with him, around him. He begged it and demanded it.

She gave it and accepted it easily enough. But he was greedy.

"Both."

Without a word, he pulled the covers off of her and rolled over her, graceful and lean. Perched there, he eyed her like a dessert he'd been anticipating for hours. "I do. Quite often, in fact." He slid his hand down between her legs, opening her up to him. A finger slid inside her. "Does that shock you?"

She shook her head, gasping as he rubbed her clit. It was still sensitive, still humming in memory of their first time. Closing her eyes, she saw herself moving on him wantonly, rising and falling, fucking him hard and abandoned. He was a generous lover, almost to a fault.

Like she was a challenge. Someone he wanted power over.

He played her body now as he had then, only this time with complete focus on her. His body wasn't ready again, not this soon.

"I'm hard to shock these days. I've seen things. I've done things. Things that'd curl your hair if you had any." She arched under his touch. He was like chocolate and peanut butter and magick all wrapped up in one yummy, bald package. She could feel his essence, his soul, drifting beneath his skin. Hovering just out of reach.

She could tap into it if she wanted.

If she wanted.

But she wasn't that Willow anymore. Hadn't been for years. The dark magicks were too tempting for her to use them willy-nilly. Just a tiny, little, small taste would be enough to make her lose control of her tightly reined in power.

But she wanted more. God, she wanted more. Felt like she'd been starved of it for decades.

She could almost taste him now.

Fingers working her breast and folds, he watched her. "I doubt that." His voice, startling her out of her thoughts, was low, mild, but humming with something dark and exciting. Challenging.

Sliding her legs up on either side of him, she fisted her hands in the damp sheets beneath her, gasping as little pulses of pleasure rocketed through her. Riding the waves as they came. Clenching around his fingers as he slid two of them inside her. "I--" She'd been about to confess to killing two men, but snapped her mouth shut, unwilling to kill the mood as easily as she'd killed Rack and Warren.

Did that make her evil?

Lex filed away every action and reaction and movement she made. Catalogued every sound. It was disconcerting being the sole focus of that intense a stare, but it was hot, too. Deep inside her, she craved this, needed it like she'd needed Tara. Like she'd thought she needed Kennedy.

"I have," she murmured, feeling the need to punish herself with the confession. Riding his fingers from below. God, it felt fantastic being touched like this again. Being nearly worshipped, even if it wasn't for who she was, but what he could take from her. "I've hurt people." Confession was good for the soul, but just now it felt hollow and empty. She didn't regret everything completely.

Licking his lips slowly, he leaned down and hovered his mouth over hers. "So have I." Kissing her hard, he rubbed her clit with his thumb. Building her up so high. So fucking high that she never wanted to come down again.

In a way that maybe only Buffy would understand, she'd flirted with this dark man, followed him to his room, and fucked him like a sailor too long at sea.

Buffy.

Realization hit and she felt the pleasure bloom higher, blossoming in her like a flower opening to sunshine. It was Spike. The familiar feeling this man carried for her, the darkness, reined in, but only barely, reminded her of Spike.

"Harder," she gasped, unbelievably excited by thoughts of him. "Oh, fuck, harder." Hips rising and falling with a speed that startled her, she fucked Lex's fingers, wishing it were his cock. Wishing it was Spike's. With that thought, her body dropped to the bed and her eyes slid shut.

She didn't want Spike. She'd never wanted him. Not even-- well, there was the one time. But, that was evil Willow, wanting to possess him and fuck him into submission to hurt Buffy. To take something from Buffy.

She wasn't evil Willow anymore, and Lex wasn't hard.

"Say please."

Snapping her eyes open as his strokes slowed inside her, she pressed a hand to his chest, concentrating on his desire and pushing into his mind. Just a little. Just in deep enough to feel him and know that he wanted her again. Just enough to touch his arousal and heighten it. "Pretty please, Lex."

A wave of magick entered him through her.

He gasped in surprise and stared at her hand, fascinated, but he didn't move to take her, just thrust his fingers faster again, thrilled with her capitulation. She marveled at his control. His focus. Single-minded in his pursuit of her pleasure. Denying himself because he wanted to own her desire.

It was something she craved as well.

Clutching his biceps, she sat up and pushed him to the bed, landing on top of him. She liked being on top of him. "With sugar on top." Maybe capitulation was too strong a word.

His startled look was there and gone again in the span of seconds. There, and then as she slid onto his cock, gone, replaced with pleasure. And she now owned his. But he wasn't done. He took her hips in his hands and controlled her movements, lifting and lowering her on him to his own pace, guttural grunts leaving his throat with every thrust.

It was hot and erotic and she felt like that same wanton woman she'd imagined herself as earlier. Perverted in her pleasure from a random coupling with a man who knew a total of three things about her; she was bisexual, she'd hurt people, and she didn't have one-night stands.

And then he held her still.

But she wasn't done either.

She reached back and cupped his balls, an awkward position, but satisfying when he jerked up into her, wild and uncontrolled. She clenched on him, muscles tightening hard, as uncontrolled as he was. "I may use pretty words and pretty pleases, but I won't beg." She licked her lips, swallowing past her dry throat.

His eyes watched and catalogued.

Calculated.

It was all logic and pleasure with him. Fascination and need fighting for power.

"Not this time," he agreed, bringing her down to him as he resumed his pace, if a little faster now. A little more wild. He bit her nipple. Just once. And she thought of Spike. Would he bite her too? Would she let him?

Yes.

Lex brushed her hair over her shoulders, threading his fingers through it, grabbing handfuls. He was breathing quicker and harsher. Losing control.

He wanted her again, after this. Unusual for him, she thought. Well. Good. She did too. But this time was something different; it was an opportunity. A chance.

Could she do it? Should she? God, did she want to. And all her pretty protests to herself went flying out the window. She could taste the magick inside her, rising, rising, soaring unrestrained.

She wanted to do more than possess Lex. She wanted to possess Spike, too. Her mind reached out, seeking... searching, finding, and finally touching Spike's. Far off in L.A., living his dead life with another of Buffy's exes. Like they were congregating together. He was asleep and she could feel his dreams, just there, just out of touch, calling to her.

"Get ready." Her warning filled the suite, silent but for their breathing and the slide of skin and cloth. His grunting, ratcheting up in frequency.

"I've been ready, Willow." He rolled them over and thrust deep inside her, shoving her legs to her chest. Rocking into her. So hard and deep that it nearly tumbled her from her thoughts. God, it felt so good. So different. The soft sheets and pillows and mattress beneath her, the hard man above her, it all melted into an ooey gooey feeling of perfection.

Minus one tiny thing.

Pressing lightly on Spike's dreams, she went inside.

They opened beneath her, shimmering and reshaping themselves. She planted a single thought of her, just a name, and his mind took over as Lex's cock pounded into her. Spike's dreams formed two bodies, latching onto her desire, feeding off of her, and it was a crazy three-way that only she knew was real.

Lex fucked her, eyes dark and full of secrets, hands pressing into the mattress on either side of her. She moved from below, as much as she could, rocking against him, every nerve ending touching him, while his touched her and bounced across the distance to Spike. Her legs began to ache, tiring as she pumped along his cock. Dragging her nails down his chest, scraping his flesh and creating tiny red lines, she rocked forward. Then up. Down. He slammed into her as she clenched tightly around his cock, drawing her slick folds along him again and again.

All while Spike had erotic dreams about her.

Not the first time, she could tell. Oh, he was a bad boy in his dreams. He took her from behind on his coffin back in a Sunnydale that didn't exist anymore. In Buffy's basement. On the dark green lawn of a cemetery. She looked different each time, with many years separating his fantasies.

And there was one in a small bedroom inside a smaller room that she didn't recognize.

His new home?

Pulling Lex down, she kissed him, wet and needy. Feeling him inside her like she couldn't feel Spike yet. She pressed hard on Lex's chest, concentrating all of her desire into him and into Spike. It clenched in her, had her crying out and bucking. Spasming.

They all exploded into pleasure at once, startling in its suddenness and intensity.

She came and he came and Spike came.

"Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck." The words left her lips, harsh and dragged from her throat, repeating with every breath. Inadequate in their banality.

Shaking beneath Lex as ripples of pleasure rocketed through her, she rocked her hips, reveling in the pain in her thighs. She cupped her breasts, arching her back, fingering her nipples as he bucked roughly into her. His cock pumped hard as his arms locked, body straining above hers.

He shoved her back in his pleasure, so full and satisfying as it bombarded him and her and Spike. "God," he grunted out, lips barely moving, jaw tight as he reared back and thrust one last time. Satisfyingly hard and deep. "Willow. Fuck!"

Continuing to ride him from below like she planned to ride Spike someday, she felt Spike's cock in her, hands tightening on her hips from behind. Intense and mind-blowing. A thin filament connected them all and she saw Lex's eyes widen as he and Spike touched in her mind.

And then Lex collapsed on her.

Still panting and gasping for air, she wrapped a hand around his neck, feeling his pulse beating erratically beneath her fingers. Turning her head to the side, she held the man she'd picked up in a hotel bar and gazed out the huge window beside the bed, staring down at a city skyline filled with lights glowing in the night. A skyline she didn't know, but thought she could like, especially the giant planet spinning on the building across from them.

A helicopter roared past the window, searchlight on, aimed at the streets below as a police siren wailed far off.

Metropolis... L.A., they weren't all that different. Nor were they so far removed from the places she'd called home for the past few nomadic years.

Maybe she'd look up Spike soon, see if he actually wanted her beyond his dreams. Buffy wouldn't mind; she was on to other things and other people. Girl-people even. Kennedy was gone, pushed aside by Willow's insecurities.

Ancient history.

It was all just history, though, wasn't it? Future events, shaped by the past, littering her yesterdays and dressing her tomorrows in pretty paper and cloth.

In the past, she'd already left Lex behind, and Spike was in her bed while Tara still lived.


End file.
